The Chronicles
Please find here the events that have shaped the World of Avalon from campaign to campaign. Rise of the Black Coven A surge in witch activity in North Dalimar brings four heroes together: Kishi, Brunor, Lotus, and Elric. They uncover a witch-plot to start an all-out war between North Dalimar and Alexandria; the two rival super powers of Alexandros. This is all in an attempt to mask the Black Coven's true intentions; to find and open the Boxes of Orden1. The heroes tackle witch after witch, trying to dismantle the coven's plans, gathering and protecting the three Boxes all the while. In the hopes of keeping the relics safe, they entrust the Boxes to the Holy Mother of Alexandria, head of the Church of Light. Unfortunately she is slain by the head of the Black Coven, Morgana LeFey, who attempts to open the fiendish artifacts. She is slain by the four heroes, who are then they themselves forced to open them in order to save Kishi and Brunor's lives. This results in Wapala, Kishi's fox Familiar, becoming deified by accident and causing a momentary extinction of life on Avalon. Wapala, under Serra's guidance, restores life to the world in haste, so that none notice the brief cessation of existence. The party entrusts the now-reset Boxes of Orden to Mab, Queen of the Fey, so that she may protect them from wrongful use. Elric leaves to join Mab on her quest to dispose of the boxes and is never seen again. The heroes then set their sights on preventing the release of a Devil Lord by the vengeful remnants of the Black Coven. With the assistance of a new found friend, Karis/Vickis, they succeed. Although the Black Coven is then forced into hiding, their machinations could not be stopped by simply defeating them. The Alexandrian-North Dalimarian War was well underway. Using their subtlety, the heroes conspire to end the war through marriage and political alliance. Although relatively successful, the Heroes did not foresee the King of North Dalimar's intentions. Using their hard wrought work for his own benefit, the Wolf-King forced Alexandria into a surrender; creating the North Dalimarian Empire. It is a tense peace, but it is peace none the less. Kishi, Lotus, Karis/Vickis, and Brunor, entitled and ennobled, rest on their laurels, though uneasily, under the ruler-ship of the Wolf-King. There's also a dragon somewhere in the Porcelain Islands that no one is dealing with. Dream Fall During the war between Alexandria and North Dalimar, six unlikely people are gathered together by a man named Lord Cromwell. He instructs these people to leave their small village and acquire for him a book. The purpose for which is to create an Airship, and assist in the war against Alexandria. Lydia, Norry, Yagra, Dagon, Corvo, and Orricks discover that the book contains a powerful summoning ritual. Using the tome, they bind who they assume to be the North Wind Spirit to their will. It is revealed that in fact, he is not the North Wind, but an impostor. Regardless, Lord Cromwell becomes enraged at their use of the book, and reveals he was a Fey creature, conspiring for Alexandria the entire time, hoping to remove the book from North Dalimar. In a maddened rage, he sends the six adventurers to the Dream World. There, the party learns that the Boxes of Orden caused considerable damage when opened, and the Dream World is slowly falling apart as a result. This will cause the destruction of the material world if left unchecked. The party makes it their mission to create a Sylph Stone; an object that can stabilize the Dream World. Orricks, finding this to be too much, decides to live out whatever time she has left as easily as possible. The others gather the materials necessary for the Sylph Stone, encountering Yoros, a Cleric of the Lady of the Lake along the way. They also partner with their one-time enemy, Lucile Succulent, as she is knowledgeable and a competent fighter. This proves to be a short lived experience, as Yagra betrays Lucile to her other enemies, resulting in her death. This causes a schism, forcing Lydia, and Norry to part ways with the company as they attempt to create a sylph stone on their own. The party is then joined by the radiant Kerrigan, and her guardian Iskandar, both heralding from Vitanya. Kerrigan, being nobility, is almost drawn into the war of Alexandria and North Dalimar, but the group is not dissuaded from their quest. Having gathered most of the ingredients necessary, the party then faces off against Lord Cromwell, who has captured Xepher (the impostor North Wind). Xepher, being in possession of the final ingredient. Dagon, Shaggy-Pelt (Yagra's wolf) and the poor air-spirit are slain in the ensuing conflict, but the Sylph Stone is created with moments to spare. Having succeeded in saving the material world, Mab, Queen of the Fey, bestows a boon on the party. She restores Dagon and Shaggy-Pelt to life. It is then revealed tha Mab had not destroyed the boxes of Orden, but used them to approach Yggdrasil. She returns the boxes to the Material Plane with the party, and orders them to destroy them using a relic. It is revealed, however, that Dagon's return has also brought the return of Asmodeus, the Devil Lord whom the Witch Hunters had fought previously. Following the destruction of the Boxes of Orden, Dagon sacrifices the Dark Lady, Yoros' true deity, in order to empower Asmodeus. The true wickedness within Yoros now apparent, he attempts to flee the party using the power of Glamprey, Kishi's Divine Sword. Dagon is not so fortunate, and is slain by Shaggy Pelt and Yagra. Asmodeus, being freed, raises the tower of Babylon, in an attempt to war with Heaven. He is stopped by the party before this can happen. Also, the dragon is still in the Porcelain Islands. Rule of the Litch King The King of South Dalimar is a Litch. He's actually a pretty cool guy though, and the country is super prosperous. No one knows he's a Litch though, which doesn't sit well with South Dalimar's undead population. They take matters into their own hands, wanting to come into the lime-light and become first-class citizens. They get stopped by random circus folk. There are also Litch Pugs, which are super cute, and revolting all at once. There is still a dragon on the Porcelain Islands. The Adventuring Guild A group of motley adventurers become the catalysts for unimaginable conflicts. While attempting to earn some extra scratch and rank-up within their guild, these would-be heroes inadvertently incite a terrorist attack, activate a giant colossus, and get their King killed. It's okay though, because they descend into the cloister of trials, and use the Legendary Throne of Stars to correct some of their oversights. Some. I mean they used a miracle, so a lot of stuff got fixed...That makes it better right? I mean, they end up doing a lot of cool stuff after too! Like finding the Holy Grail! And losing the Holy Grail! But that's okay though, because they'll fight a dragon that's taken over some islands, and earn back their fame and prestige! What could possibly go wrong? ....Everything? Fuck. ALL STAR Fafnir, a Red Dragon, once led a war against Alexandria and Vitanya, following the Adventuring Guild's attempt at slaying him. Known as the First Dragon War, it ended in victory for the united forces of Alexandros. The dragon retreated, and waited. When those who first defeated him finally passed on, he launched a second assault: the Second Dragon War. All of this was in an attempt to reclaim the Holy Grail, and become a god. Just when all seemed darkest, Seven Warriors of Light were called from across time and space to fight against Fafnir's forces. They used the Cathedral of Light, actually a Colossus, to reach the Tower of Babylon, and fight the dragon hordes. There they climbed, facing seven warriors of darkness, and eventually fighting the great wyrm himself. They vanquished Fafnir just as he was about to assume the power of the grail for himself. Serra then descends, called forth from the Grail, and grants these seven heroes each a miracle. Now Alexandros and Eos are on the long road of recovery after the climactic war.